Deep Down Under: A TMNT Story
by Chicorayray
Summary: *Note - This is a sequel! Read my other story to understand this one fully!* Emily wakes up to find herself in a weird underground world. She's a captive of a crazy woman who seems to have never seen the light of day. Emily escapes, hoping to meet back up with Mikey and Raph, but she soon finds that something else finds them. Will she be able to rescue them alone?
1. Chapter 1

_Five… Four… Three… Two… One… _Emily distantly thought to herself. She was counting down to what she believed was the start of her fifth day being captured. She

shifted in the ropes that were bound around her arms and legs. The tunnel she had plummeted down about five days ago had dumped her into an enormous

cavern. The bottom was filled with seawater. She was still dazed when she was grabbed by the arm and dragged into a small cave. When she finally came to she

had no idea where she was. She appeared to be in someone's living space. She had looked up to see a woman with long silver hair. She was in a long dark blue

cloak, and when she turned around to set the table with a whack of food, Emily saw that she had turquoise coloured eyes. Emily had been entirely confused at this

point, and a great deal irritated. When the woman wouldn't tell her how to get back to where she had come from, Emily had flipped out on her. The woman had

just told Emily she was not permitted to leave and go look for her brothers. The next thing Emily knew, she must have passed out. When Emily awoke, she was

wearing a blindfold over her eyes. She was also tied up.

"I am going to use your special powers, then sacrifice you to the Underground Gods that rule our world!" She cackled evilly. "My people and I are so desperate for

your help." The woman added sadly, a hint of craziness in her voice.

Emily decided she had to escape. She tested again how strong the binds were. That brought things back to the present. The woman was beginning to act strangely,

muttering to herself while she was bustling around her home. Emily could have sworn she was speaking a different language.

"Um, Miss?" Emily called. The room fell silent.

"Yes, Gifted One?" Emily faltered for a moment, then asked, "Why do you call me that?"

The woman came over to her and growled in her ear. "I have seen what you are capable of doing. You will be able to help me find my brethren. Whether you like it

or not."

"You're crazy!" Emily spat at her.

On the outside Emily looked as if she was disgusted, but inside she had a feeling of dread. She shivered. How does this woman know what Emily was able to do?

Emily shook her head and quickly sprang to her feet. She was still bound up so getting to her feet was difficult. Emily felt the woman grasp her by the shoulders.

Emily managed to kick the woman away and she heard a crash and a big loud thud. Emily dropped to the floor and began feeling her way towards the wreckage.

She realized a wardrobe or bookcase had fallen on top of the woman, knocking her out. Emily couldn't believe the sudden stroke of luck. She began to crawl

awkwardly to where she believed was the exit, and soon felt that she was out of the warm makeshift house and into the tunnels. "MIKEY! RAPH!" She cried out

desperately. She didn't like being tied up and blindfolded with a crazy woman behind her, bound to wake up at any moment and chase after her like the lunatic that

she was. She crawled through the darkness, hoping to find her brothers soon.

* * *

Mikey gazed above Raph in terror. They had followed Emily down into these weird tunnels. They had been looking for her for five days. A huge white monster was

looming over his older brother. Mikey was whimpering while pointing a shaky finger at the monster, but he couldn't produce a single warning.

"What are you looking at?" Raph asked, getting annoyed. But he turned and soon saw what Mikey was trying to talk about. "Aw _shell! _RUN!"

But the monster grabbed both of their ankles and dragged them down another tunnel. _We're never going to find Emily __now!_ Mikey thought desperately. _I hope she _

_finds us soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily froze. She could have sworn she heard her brothers' screams down that one tunnel. To her frustration, she was still blinded, tied up, and hopelessly lost.

For the moment though, nothing mattered except that one single tunnel. She crawled as swiftly as she could on the cold ground. She stopped once more as she

heard the familiar voice again.

"Take that you overgrown powder puff!" Emily had never been happier to hear that angry shout.

She half expected the joke that followed. "Yeah, Twinkle-toes! Go twinkle your huge feet somewhere else! And don't you think about coming back!"

"Hang on Mikey, I think that monster knocked my other sai out this way." Her brothers were getting closer.

Emily was so happy she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. Luckily, she didn't need to. She didn't trust her voice right now. She could feel the tears through

her blindfold.

"OH SHELL! EMILY!" Raph screeched.

"EMILY! Am I glad to see you!" Mikey squealed. The next thing he said was cracked with emotion. "Aw jeez, lil' sis, what happened to you?"

She felt the strong arms tug away the ropes and her blindfold was lifted off her face. She didn't need a second look; she hugged the two big lugs right on the

spot.

"Long time no see boys." She couldn't help but smile at her older brothers.

"What happened to you?" Raph looked torn up.

"A crazy lady caught me by surprise, that's all." She shrugged it off. "I see you two don't look much better! It looks like you've been dragged through Brooklyn

and back!" She observed.

"Ran into some kind of monster that decided to take us for a walk. Your typical day underground, right?" Mikey had one of those _oh well _shrugs. "Welcome to the

life of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles everybody!" Mikey bowed to a pretend audience. "BEHOLD!" He continued, "I shall try to tame this beast they call

Raphael!" He began fake-whipping the air near Raph.

"Quit it nimrod!" Raph growled. He pushed on Mikey's head and held him down on the ground. "I've had enough of you lately!"

"Sheesh, tough crowd." Mikey grumbled, getting up and brushing dust off his shoulders. "Raph still can't take a joke…" He muttered to Emily.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Emily asked after laughing at Mikey's jokes.

"I think the exits this way." Raph turned and walked down to where the two had come from.

"Please tell me a cure for hunger is this way too, my stomach's killing me!" Mikey complained.

"I'm hungry too." Emily whimpered. The crazy lady hadn't felt the need to feed her.

"We have to get out of here first." Raph insisted. "We can stop for water but that's it."

He led them down a few more turns until they heard a snuffling sound.

"What's that?" Mikey looked around uncertainly.

"Shh! Look!" Emily had spotted something ahead.

"Uhh, Raph? That's our friend from earlier!" Mikey hissed at him. "Let's go the _other _way! Unless you want to be flung around like a chew toy!"

They quietly turned back the way they came from, not taking their eyes off the shape.

"Ouch!" Mikey yelped. He had stubbed his toe on a rock.

"RUN!" Raph bellowed. He charged down the tunnel.

The thing was hot on their heels. Emily felt like if her life were going to flash before her eyes, now would be the time.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop!" Raph held out an arm, then Emily and Mikey crashed into it.

There was a dark silhouette in the way between them and safety. Emily peered closer and a wave of anger washed over her.

"You!" She snarled. "Let us through you crazy witch!"

"How cute." The woman sneered. "You found your brothers."

"I said, let us through." Emily was shaking with anger now. She didn't like this stupid woman who had kept her from her brothers for a long five days.

"Rage, please pick up the other two." The woman called over Emily's shoulder.

"That thing has a name?!" Raph cried.

"Uhh, Emily, not to break up the reunion, but I think it's about time you use that crazy _thing _that you do!" Mikey called to her, his voice shook once he saw the

abominable snowman thing creep forward.

"That might've been a one time deal thing, Mikey." Emily said to him. She was still staring at the woman.

"I am getting tired of your games, Gifted One, but I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Manipulation, and this is my brother Rage." The woman told

her. "You may call me the Dark Mistress."

"I'd rather call you a crazy hag!" Emily spat.

With strength from her anger, Emily shot at the woman and flung her to the ground. Emily turned on the snowman thing called Rage and blasted him

into a wall of rock. Mikey and Raph joined her on each side.

"Flying duo, eh Mikey, how about it?" Emily asked him.

"You got it!"

Emily grabbed both Raph and Mikey's hands and sprinted towards the woman. The Dark Mistress had gotten up and was blocking the hall again. Emily kept going

but couldn't help noticing that there was a hint of surprise on her face. When the three of them reached her Mikey and Raph ran along the sides of the tunnel,

using their momentum to keep them upright. Emily threw them up and over and they flipped out of sight past the Mistress. Emily flipped and landed her foot on

the woman's head and pushed off of it. Then landed on the other side and began to run again.

"Stop." The woman ordered. There was a strange feeling in the words, like they were jumping out at Emily. She felt her legs stop.

"Oh, crud." She muttered.

"What's wrong with you Em? Keep goin'!" Raph urged.

"I-I can't! She's got some weird power!" Emily cried out.

"Attack your brothers." The Mistress barked. The feeling in the words told her body to do what she was ordered.

"No!" Emily protested. Her body wouldn't listen.

She lunged at her brothers, and Raph caught her eye.

"Do that thing again, just this once." He whispered. He locked her arms into his, keeping them in place. "Focus."

Emily closed her eyes and looked for the thing that was controlling her. She felt it inside her head. She focused all her energy and imagined it like a thread that

was keeping her from being in control. She snapped the cord and she felt her body go limp.

"Yes!" She triumphed. She opened her eyes as she did so. "Come on!"

Emily and her brothers didn't dare to look back as they continued to run through the darkness.

Meanwhile Rage started forward, but the Dark Mistress put a hand out.

"No, we will wait." She told him. "No one has been able to break my spell before. We shall wait till the time is right."

…


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the heck are you always controlled by our enemies? Are you on our side or not?" Raph was asking questions, but he was shouting at them in Emily's ear.

Emily flinched when she heard Raph mistrust her loyalty to her brothers.

"How can you say that? I would never betray you guys! You're all I have!" Emily glared at him. Her nerves were up high from the creepy lady and monster that

were hunting them. _How can he not trust me? _She thought. His words had stung.

"You're always the one who gets in trouble and we're the ones who have to come and get you out of it!" He shouted back. "You barely take training seriously, like

useless Mikey over here!"

"MIKEY IS NOT USELESS!" Emily screeched, advancing on Raph. She poked his chest, saying, "At least I'm not the one who pushes family members away in

anger!" She turned and stomped away, not looking back. Raph turned away too.

"Jerk," They both muttered under their breath.

Devastated, Mikey looked at each sibling. He decided to catch up with Emily.

"What a cat fight, eh?" He elbowed his sister. "Raph is such a girl sometimes."

"Mikey, _please _not now." She replied, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Well, we can't separate now, we have to get back home in one piece." Mikey pointed out to her.

"Didn't you hear him Mikey? He called you useless, he called _us _useless, just because we don't like to train 24/7 like him. There's more to life than just training,

fighting and anger, and he can't see that. Why do you let them push you around?" She was thinking of her other brothers and the times they disrespected or

degraded him.

Mikey was quiet, which was unusual. Emily half-expected a joke to be his reply, but it was serious, almost _sad, _which was even more out of character.

"I don't know." He looked down at the tunnel floor.

"All they see is the bonehead who really loves to joke around," She said gently, while affectionately punching his shoulder, "But I see way more than that… You're

fast, witty, crafty, and you use the jokes to help keep everyone's hearts and hopes up. You crack up in the ugly faces of thugs when in danger. Now that, I find is

truly amazing. You're heart is pure. I just wish our brothers would see all that."

Mikey absent-mindedly rubbed his shoulder, and then he smiled. "Thanks sis."

"I would trust you with my life, I-I love you big bro." She murmured sincerely. She sniffled, and a tear crawled down her cheek.

Mikey was about to reply, but he never got the chance to. Right at that moment, shadows swallowed each of them and the shadows sunk to the floor. There was

not a trace of them left inside the tunnel. They were gone.

…


	5. Chapter 5

In the dark sewer, if one could strain their eyes against the gloom one would see a figure storming through the tunnels. It was Raphael. He had charged all the

way home in his anger. He finally stepped through the door to his home and ran into the living room.

"Raph!" Donnie was happy to see him but frowned. "Where's Mikey and Em?"

"Down below." Raph growled. "In the tunnels underneath the sewer. Kinda like the underground world where we met Quarry."

Donnie's eyes widened. "We thought you guys went up topside! You were gone for almost six days! Raph, what's wrong? What happened down there?"

Raph didn't answer him; instead he just began punching a dummy. He was more fierce than usual, so Donnie left him alone.

"Raph's back!" Leo cried. "But where's Emily and Mikey?" He asked Donnie.

"They're down further underground, that's all I know though." He answered. He lowered his voice, "But I think something's wrong, I asked what happened to

them, but he didn't answer. What are we going to do, Leo?"

Leo didn't answer his younger brother; instead he turned to the angry Raphael. "Raph, clear your head and tell us what happened down there! You guys were

gone for _five _days, you've got to talk!"

Raph gave a good wallop and the dummy was sent flying to the wall. It was shattered to pieces. Raph clenched his fists and punched a pillar really hard. He was

quiet, and then he said, "Emily got kidnapped. She escaped from the lady who did it while Mikey and I scuffled with a monster called Rage. We found Emily tied

up and blindfolded. Then the woman called the Dark Mistress cut in front of us when we almost escaped. We got away. Then Emily and me got in a fight, and I

stormed off. She left too. That's it, got it shell head?"

Leo ignored the nick name, "You just _left _them alone?!"

"I was mad!" Raph snapped back. "We said some things to each other…"

"You turned your back on them!" Leo shouted.

Raph reached for his sais. "I DID NOT TURN MY BACK ON THEM!" He roared.

"Enough!" Came Splinter's sharp order. "I have heard enough of this. Leonardo, Donatello, you will go and retrieve them. Raphael will show you the way, but he

will come and report here." He turned to Raph, "And I will have a word with you. Everything understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" They all bowed hastily and ran out the door. Raph stopped at the door for a second, but continued.

It wasn't long till they were at the spot where the argument between Emily and Raph occurred.

"Here's where I left them." Raph snarled. "I'm going back to Splinter." He left.

Don turned to Leo. "Well, might as well search for them. My tracker doesn't work down here."

"I hope they're okay." Leo replied. "I'm worried about them…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa, what happened?" Mikey groaned. "My head hurts!"

Mikey looked around. He couldn't believe it! He was back home! His happiness faltered once he remembered what had happened not too long ago. Where was

Emily? Weren't him and Emily walking in a deep dark tunnel, being hunted by a crazy lady and her abominable snowman pet? The vision of his home didn't seem

quite like it was all for real.

"Hello?" He called. _No one's home, _He thought when no one answered. He did the natural thing; he plopped down on the sofa. He was just about to turn on the TV

when he heard something. He realized it was a voice.

"Michaelangelo." The voice reverberated into every corner of the lair. "You and your sister have been challenged! Feel the wrath of the Great Three!"

Mikey gulped. "I don't like the sound of that!" He muttered to himself.

He got up and pulled out his nun chucks. He then began searching around the lair cautiously, getting ready to fight.

"MIKEY HELP!" Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell when he heard the desperate cry.

He ran towards the voice. It turned out to be April; she was tied up to one of their practice dummies. She was surrounded by… Mikey's siblings?

"Guys, am I glad to see you! What's going on?" He asked. But he froze with horror when they all turned to face him. Underneath their masks, they had no eyes, or

mouth. They didn't have faces!

"AAHH!" Mikey shrieked. "Let April go you creeps!"

"_Aww, what's the matter, Mikey? Afraid of us?" _Mikey shivered when he heard what sounded like Emily's voice right in his own head.

"_Master Splinter's always said we were better than you." _Leo told him.

They all began to encircle him. Mikey stepped back. They had their hands out to grab hold of him. Mikey began to panic.

He raised a nun chuck saying, "GET BACK!" He swung at his nearest fake brother.

The weapon crunched against Donatello's faceless head. The monster that looked like his brother stopped before it fell to the floor, then hurled a fist straight into

Mikey's gut.

"Uhh!" The breath whooshed out of his lungs.

Raph and Donatello held down his arms, while Leo took hold of his legs. Emily crept right up in front of him.

"_How's this for a wake up call?" _She snarled when she kicked his face. She gave a punch to his stomach and an uppercut to his jaw. The uppercut was so strong he

was flung from the grasp of his other siblings. He landed in a painful heap on the cold floor. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"_Told you he wasn't much of a challenge!" _Raph was telling the others. _"He always was a useless fighter!"_

Mikey got to one knee and clenched his fists. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he angrily wiped at his face. He sprinted at the fake Raph.

"I CAN FIGHT!" He spat. "I was always faster than you!"

He hit Raph square in the face. Mikey swiftly stole one of his sais. The others tried to grab for him once more, but he slashed at them with the weapon. Black liquid

spurted from their wounds. Mikey stole one of Leo's katana and hacked away at the monstrosities. Each one tried to move in for the kill, but Mikey was too quick

for them.

"_Mikey! What have you done?" _Raph's voice almost sounded real this time. There was hurt and shock in his voice. He was the only one left.

Mikey sprinted right up to him, looking in the blank space where Raph's eyes should have been.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" He screeched as he swung the sword.

The fake Raph fell to the floor. The bodies of his siblings melted into shadows that seemed like they were laughing.

"Well done, Michaelangelo." The unseen speaker said once again. "You have slain your siblings!"

Mikey looked at the smeared sword and threw it away like it had burned him. "NOOO! I HAVEN'T! THEY WEREN'T REAL!"

He dropped to the floor and began to sob.

"There's no time to feel any emotion!" The voice sneered. "Get up and fight!"

Shadows took shapes of weird figures and advanced on him. Mikey got up and began to hit every which enemy he could see. He tried to keep up but they just kept

coming. When his body gave way they all swarmed him, and he was once again swallowed by the blackness that had whisked him and his sister away once before.


	7. Chapter 7

"You think that you could have gotten away so easily?" The Dark Mistress demanded.

This wicked hag once again captured Emily. This time they were in a huge throne room. It was decorated with horrible statues of miserable and suffering creatures.

"Where's Michaelangelo?" She asked. "What have you done to him?"

"Your brother shouldn't be your main concern, little turtle." She replied. "You should really be worried about what I am about to do to you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing much, really." The lady answered. "Just a simple ritual that will tear your soul from your body is all."

"What? How? Why?!" Emily shrieked.

"Using ancient methods, it is possible. And why? Because you have something I want. Your spiritual capacity, and your powers that come with it."

"You won't have it!" Emily protested. "I won't let you!"

"Oh but you will!" The Mistress hissed. She waved her hand, and an image appeared before her. "Or poor _Mikey _here will never escape from his prison!"

Emily peered closer and a cry escaped from her lips. There was Mikey, in what looked like the Lair. But he wasn't anywhere near being safe and sound. There was

what looked like thousands of black ghoulish figures attacking him. He was grunting with every blow. He was covered in wounds. His eyes were bloodshot as if he'd

been crying. Emily looked away, unable to watch more.

Her voice was hoarse with grief from seeing her poor brother suffering when she finally gave in. "All right. Do with me what you wish. Let Mikey go, and I'll do it."

The woman cackled. "Well then, let's get started!"

The Dark Mistress led Emily into another cavernous room. This room had a bunch of weird symbols that Emily had never seen before carved on the floor. The evil

woman turned to Emily and raised a finger. Emily was blasted to the floor, and she skidded over on top of the symbol in the middle of the room. She did not get up.

The room echoed with the sinister laugh that was carried throughout the place.

"Little does this turtle know that time moves slower in the shadow world. It'll be long before her brother finally makes it home. _If _he is well enough to make it

back." She said to no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

The ceremony had been executed, and there was no reason to be uneasy. The "Emily" turtle was long gone, however, the Dark Mistress could still feel a presence

in her soul. The Mistress' goal had been to absorb the soul of Emily, but there was something wrong. She hadn't predicted that the size of the new soul would be

too much for her own soul. The Dark Mistress looked over to the motionless body on the floor. _It's just an empty shell, _she thought. Amused at her own joke,

she snickered and turned away from the sleeping figure. There was no soul in the body anymore, no need to worry. Without warning, the Dark Mistress collapsed

to the floor. She was losing control of the enormous soul within. She felt the pressure increasing, growing stronger. As abruptly as it started, it died down. She

felt the rush telling her that the soul had escaped.

…

_I'm dreaming… _Emily thought. Her thoughts felt distant, like a faint breeze. She was vaguely aware of the room where her sleeping body lay. She didn't really

feel a bond towards it. Like it was an old friend she didn't really know anymore. Through the haze, she could feel a much stronger bond towards something else.

She looked and saw the lady. She couldn't remember anything about her life anymore; she only thought that she couldn't trust the woman to whom she was

tied. Using a familiar technique she focused her energy on the rope that kept her close to the woman and severed it. She felt as if she had just jumped off of a

huge cliff. There was a whoosh and then everything went quiet.

…

Donatello and Leonardo finally subdued the beast called Rage. They had made him take them to where he had put Emily. They entered a huge ceremonial

looking room. There were symbols on the walls and floor.

"EMILY!" Leo and Don both shouted as they ran towards their young sister.

"Emily, wake up!" Don gently shook her.

"What have you done to her?" Leo turned on the creature with hostility.

"_It is not what I have done to the turtle, it is what the turtle has done to my Mistress,"_ The monster told him. _"The Dark Mistress has tried to absorb the young _

_turtle's soul. I always knew that woman's downfall would be her own greed. Your sister's soul has destroyed the woman's soul in the process. I'd advise you to _

_leave before my true Master comes."_

"You don't have to tell us twice." Don said quickly. He picked up Emily and turned to Leo. "Come on, let's go home."

The two brothers turned and left the place, gazing with concern at their baby sister.

"What do you think happened to Mikey?" Don asked once they were safely out in the normal tunnels.

"I honestly couldn't make a guess," Leo sighed. "But maybe Emily saw something…"


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey woke with a start. He didn't remember how long he'd been in that weird evil Turtle Lair. With his eyes darting around wildly, he sprinted down the tunnels.

He darted from side to side, hoping to dodge the shadow creatures he had fought only moments before. He was covered in black smudge, bruises, and claw

marks, but he didn't notice this. He melted into the deep dark tunnels.

…

"Emily? Are you awake?" Don waved a hand in front of her face, looking for her reaction to the movement.

She flinched. Her lips quivered while she squeaked out, "Wh-who is Emily? Wh-who are y-you? Don't hurt me!"

Don gasped and looked at his older brother Leo. Leo's expression matched his younger brother's.

"I'm not going to hurt you! It's okay! He won't hurt you either!" Don held out a hand to the confused turtle. "Take my hand, let me help you up."

"Go on, it's alright," Leo urged, he couldn't believe this was happening. His youngest sibling couldn't remember a single thing. With a pang of emotion he realized

that she had lost her good-natured humor. She had always reminded him of Mikey when he was younger.

Emily took Donnie's hand and got up. She put a hand on her forehead, as if she had a headache.

"Do you remember who you are?" Leo asked.

Emily hesitated, and then shook her head. "I don't think so…"

They heard something surge through the darkness. Leo and Donnie looked up and saw the familiar shape of Mikey bound towards them.

"Mikey! We're over here!" Don called. "We're so glad to see you down here!"

Mikey stopped, a sudden look of horror on his face. "STAY BACK!" He shouted, pulling out his nun chucks.

"Wait, Mikey! It's us!" Leo cried.

"NO!" Mikey bellowed. "I don't believe you! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

Emily took a step closer, and reached a hand out to him. "Uh, Mister, are you alright? Would you like me t-to help?"

Something changed in Mikey's expression. He swung his weapon and there was a mighty _thwack!_ The nun chuck struck Emily's wrist. She cried out in pain and

stumbled back.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK YOU MONSTERS!" Mikey continued to yell.

"Mikey? What's wrong with you?!" Don gasped. He reached out to gently inspect Emily's wrist, but she yelped in pain. "It's broken, Leo." He said grimly.

Mikey faltered. He dropped to his knees. "Wait…" He whispered. "Y-You're real! You didn't burst into shadows! Leo? Don? Emily? You have faces!" His shoulders

started to shake and a tear trickled down his cheek. He fell to the ground and stayed there.

Leo ran to him and checked his pulse just in case. His eyes widened when he saw his youngest brother's injuries.

"What the shell?!" Leo turned to Donnie. "He's been attacked by something!"

Donnie shook his head like he couldn't believe it. "We need to get these two to Master Splinter! He'll know what to do!"

"WAIT! Just one minute!" Emily snapped. "What the heck are you talking about?! The orange guy just broke my wrist, and you guys are talking about some

"Master"! Are you some kind of gang? And you're turtles! This all isn't possible!"

"Uhm, Emily? Have you looked at yourself? You're a turtle too." Leo raised an eyebrow at her.

Emily looked down at herself. Her eyes opened wide, then after a moment she glared at Leo. "My name _is not _Emily!"

"Then what do you think it is?" Donnie asked her quietly.

She turned to him, and then looked pained as she closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"Come on, let's go…" Leo spoke softly. "It's been a long time since we all rested."


	10. Chapter 10

Back home, Leonardo and Donatello filled Splinter and Raph in on what happened. Raph didn't stay for long, he left as soon as he heard what was wrong with the

two younger siblings.

"There is not much we can do." Master Splinter looked pained. "We must let them heal in their own time."

Emily looked at Master Splinter. "Sir, what is the matter? You don't look so well." She seemed concerned for her family members even though she didn't

remember them.

"Yes, my child, I am alright. I am just glad everyone returned home." Splinter sighed. A sad smile spread across his face.

"Who was that who left a moment ago?" She asked. "And why do you call me 'your child'?"

Raph listened from behind a corner leading out of the room. He listened to Master Splinter's gentle reply, "That was Raphael. He is your brother, and I am your

father."

Raph cursed under his breath. He couldn't bring himself to believe that this was the same person as his sister. With terrible realization, he remembered that the

last conversation he had with his sister had been a terrible fight between them. With an angry cry he punched the wall so hard he felt his arm crunch. He

ignored the pain but a yelp escaped from his lips.

Don looked up from the news channel as Raph stormed into the living room.

Raph looked warily in Emily's direction, then turned to Donnie. "Can you fix it?" He growled, holding up his arm.

Donnie sighed and nodded. He gestured for Raph to follow him. They went off to the lab.

Mikey was lying on a mat close to the dining room. He finally had calmed down enough to fall asleep. Master Splinter had instructed him to rest and meditate till

he wanted to speak to him again. He shifted in his sleep.

Emily watched with wide eyes at this strange home. She was watching Mikey warily as if she expected him to spring up and attack her. She now believed that

her name was Emily, but she was having trouble remembering everything else. She went over to the couch and lay down to sleep, already tired of taking all this

new information in.

…

"Ouch! Quit it!" Raph tried pulling away his arm, but he yelped in the effort so he stopped.

"Sit still, Raph!" Donnie insisted. On the outside he was annoyed but he was secretly glad that at least someone hadn't changed.

When Raph saw that Don was finished, he shoved him off and walked out of the room.

_He can be so stubborn sometimes, _Don thought as he watched his angry brother leave. _I just hope the others can pull through..._


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey sat on the floor. He was meditating as much as possible these days. He had faint scars where the creatures had scratched him. The talks with Master

Splinter had been good. At least Mikey had someone to talk to about the horrors he had been forced to commit, but he had lost his good-natured humour. Mikey

was entirely dedicated to his training now. This was something that Master Splinter would have been glad about, if it hadn't happened the way it did.

_Nothing bad will ever happen to my family again, _Mikey thought seriously.

Meanwhile, Raphael was watching him from the living room. The sight of the youngest brother meditating and focusing was somehow unnerving for the older

brothers. Raph shook his head and turned to Leo, who had just asked a question.

"Do you think we should be out patrolling?" He repeated when he didn't receive a response.

"Well," Don replied, "There _has _been a rise in crime activity lately…"

"I'm in." Raph grunted impatiently, getting up and stretching. He huffed angrily when the cast on his right arm got in the way of his stretch.

"Careful with that," Donnie warned. But Raph had already gotten up and was heading over to the exit of the Lair.

Leo sighed and they followed Raph out the door.

Mikey opened an eye and stood up. He walked over to Master Splinter's room.

"Enter, my son." He didn't even have to knock.

Once Mikey was knelt from across a small table in front of Master Splinter, he spoke.

"I have meditated enough, and I am ready to speak to you once again, Sensei." He said with his head bowed slightly.

"Go on my son." Splinter prompted gently.

"I can't explain it well, but I don't feel the same ever since- Mikey started but didn't finish.

Splinter sighed and spoke, "I fear that the Dark Mistress meant for you to feel this way. These feelings are the after effect of what she has done. You must find

your own path around this terrible obstacle."

Mikey nodded, understanding it slowly and carefully.

"But what I think you need most of all is some familiarity. Go and join your brothers. I believe you are ready for some exercise."

"Hai, Sensei!" Mikey said. He was just about to leave the room when his father called his name once more.

"And Michaelangelo?"

"Yeah, Sensei?" He asked.

Mikey saw an old gleam in Splinter's eyes. "Have fun."

At least Mikey had his old grin back. Even though it was a little feeble, as he bowed and exited the room. _I never thought I'd live to see the day Master Splinter _

_said, "Have fun"! _He thought with a bewildered shake of his head.

…

"Mikey!"

"Hey it's the Mikester!"

"Good to see you bro!"

His brothers' calls were happy and relieved as he smiled sheepishly back at them.

"Hey, I still have some of my old mojo." His joke was weak, but to his surprise, they all laughed.

"You came just in time, we just found out that some Purple Dragons stole a car, and they're free riding around the place." Don told him.

"I've had enough of this talk, I'm outta here!" Raph cracked his knuckles and sped off.

"Knowing him the bad guys will be crying home to their mommies in 30 seconds flat!" Leo sighed.

"We should let him deal with it, he needs to blow off some steam anyway…" Don said.

"Even I wouldn't want to get in his way right now!" Mikey agreed. "Hey! Let's visit April?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, Mikey." Leo pulled out his cell. "Hey, Raph. Meet us at April's shop when you're done."

"Come on guys!" Donnie was already getting a head start.


	12. Chapter 12

April was placing a warm pizza on the coffee table when Raph got there.

"Mm! Haven't had pizza in awhile! Thanks April!" Mikey said appreciatively.

"You're welcome Mikey." April smiled.

"Hey, Raph, want a piece?" Leo asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Sure."

They all went quiet for a while.

April spoke next, "Hey guys, how's Emily been?"

Mikey's face immediately darkened.

"She's lost her memory…" Donnie broke the silence regretfully.

"What? Oh no! How?" She asked.

"We don't know," Leo piped up after swallowing some more pizza.

"Oh… I'm sorry I asked. I'm sure she'll be alright." April said determinedly.

"Yeah, thanks for everything April," Leo began, "But it's getting late and Master Splinter will be wanting us home soon."

"No problem, come visit anytime you want!" April replied. "And say hi to Master Splinter for me!"

She hugged each of them in turn, and soon they were out on the rooftops once more. It felt good for them to run as a team again. However with a pang of hurt,

they all wished that they had one more turtle running with them in their group…

…

Emily gazed up at the moon. The clouds had parted. It was raining down on the rooftops, and she could hear the hissing of the water hitting the concrete down

on the streets. She had just left the Lair without saying goodbye. She felt almost no connection to it anymore. She only knew the names of her family members,

not the memories of what she had experienced with them. It felt strange to her, being in someone else's home. It didn't feel like hers. She couldn't help but

think what the others might be thinking right now. She wondered how much they knew her. _If they knew me well then they might be really sad, _She thought

regretfully, _But that Splinter character was very intelligent, he might understand why I left… _

The truth was, she went outside to see if anything would jolt her memory. She didn't like the empty void that was there. It made her feel alone. She didn't want

to be alone.

A loud cry erupted from the alleyway below. Emily could have had a heart attack. She peered through the glistening rain and saw that a girl about

Emily's age was backing away from a group of gang members. A smaller child looked out from behind her as she shielded him.

"You got some nerve for bein' in our turf, girlie." One of the punks threatened. He swung a pipe around while he was talking.

"Please, let us pass, I didn't know this was your territory." The girl begged. She nudged the child closer to her.

"I've heard enough of this! Let's teach 'em a lesson!"

The gang members edged forward, swinging weapons around at their leisure. They thought this would be an easy fight. Emily jumped and landed on top of the

first guy, immediately knocking him out. She whirled over to another, and swung her leg out and his legs gave out. Neither of them got back up. The last guy

was more prepared. He had a bat with a spike poking out one side. He ran forward and swung blindly, but Emily dodged it and slapped his hand. He yelped and

dropped the bat. Emily stomped on his foot. He squealed like banshee, clutching his toe with both hands and hopping up and down on one foot. She gave a kick

for good measure and he plopped down on his friends.

"Whoa!" Emily turned around to look at the girl.

"You alright?" Emily asked the two kids.

They both nodded. Emily said, "Good."

Emily noticed they were both staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm, I'd best be going now, see you around." She waved and ran out of the alley. She disappeared in the next manhole and was soon on her way back to the

Lair before you could even say "pizza". Sights, smells, and voices came rushing at her, as if they had been there this whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, hi Donnie…" Emily spoke tentatively.

Donnie just stood there, spluttering at the fact that Emily just remembered what she used to call him.

"You remember what you used to call me?" He asked incredulously.

"I can remember some stuff now," She admitted.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked curiously.

"No…"

"Okay, but you should really get some rest." He suggested. "Do you remember where you sleep?"

"No," She laughed at herself, and Don laughed too.

Once she was in bed, Don went back to the kitchen to find everyone else in the household already there.

"I believe we must speak about what has occurred in our family." Splinter told them.

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Even though there has been some horrible events, Michaelangelo and Emily have pulled through. They know show glimpses of what they were before the

accidents. I see this as a sign of hope." Splinter spoke with feeling in his raspy voice. "Emily left us and she has come back, even with very limited knowledge of

her past with us. Now is the time to heal, for we have no idea what can happen next. Now go to bed all of you! And ten flips to anyone who is caught out of bed

at an unreasonable hour!"

And with that the brothers all hurried to join their sister in their room. _Who knows what could happen next in the life of a Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle? _Don

mused as he lay in bed, using one of Mikey's favourite descriptions. _Hopefully I won't get my shell kicked by Raph in the process! _

THE END.

;)

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for reading all through my story! There will be another one after this, so please stick 'round if you're interested! Hope you liked this one!**

**~Chicorayray**


End file.
